Talk:The Grimm Troupe/@comment-43739124-20190906072851
As FUCKING AWESOME as Grimm is... his ritual is retarded. Like.... REALLY retarded. I mean, First of all someone has to have a dreamnail ... This not only severely limited the Nightmare Heart's options already (only the moth tribe could have done so in the past) but also means the ritual can never happen again, since they're extinct now. This also means, contrary to what the troupe says, they've never been anywhere other than Hollownest. Secondly this dreamnail weilder would have to dreamnail a random corpse and attack a nearby oversized candle for no reason, during a kingdom's downfall... considering there's a lot of corpses, it's unlikely anyone would dreamnail this specific corpse unless they knew it was part of a dlc for a game (lol). And attacking the candle is just random as fuck. Also since there's only ever been one kingdom (aside from the void worshippers who were extinct before the Moths moved in) and it's only fallen once... That means the ritual could not have possibly occured ever before, which is also contrary to what the troupe says. Third (as if the first two parts weren't damning enough) this dreamnail wielder must also be an exceptionally powerful and/or skilled warrior. Since the moths were primarily pacifists (with a couple exceptions) I doubt any of them would have been skilled enough to beat all those cronies (which Grimm will eventually run out of), and the Troupe Master himself without a video game revival mechanic, let alone having the will to fight the Nightmare King over and over. All just so the wielder can have a Pokemon that only uses Ember? That's a lot of danger and suffering for a minor convenience to a grand warrior. (and if my theory is correct, each new generation of Grimm Jr. will eventually betray it's master and turn them into another troupe thrall aswell) And since the moth tribe was very aware of the dream and nightmare realms, there's no way any of them would be stupid enough to complete this ritual, even if they were capable of doing it and had the chance to do it, which they weren't and didn't. And of course that satanic candle from the beginning must never be put out during the whole process. If I came across that devil fire, I'd throw water on it immediately. All in all despite how awesome the backstory, the nightmare circus aesthetic, and Grimm himself are, it's literally impossible for the ritual to have ever been performed before the Knight, and it can never occur again. And the odds of it having even occured this one time were astronomically low, making the entire troupe liars, and the Nightmare Heart, really really REALLY stupid for coming up with it.... and by extension Team Cherry as well I guess. Again, I can't say this enough, it's not bad dlc, in fact it's my favorite part of the whole game. It's just bad logic. edit: The saddest part is all of this could have been fixed and made sense very easily, simply by having the big ol' candle out without having to dream nail a corpse, and by never having Grimm say you're part of the ritual. These two minor changes would mean that anybody could call the troupe to their town, and there is a sensible reason for them to try to kill you. They would be a group of cultists that actually could travel from town to town trying to perform their own ritual and collect the flames of fallen kingdoms to feed to troupe leader, and you're just trying to stop them. And Grimm Jr would be more interesting too as he would be willingly helping you afterward in exchange for killing his evil father, and feeding him the flames instead. It would also make Brumm's ability to betray the troupe make sense, if he's just a cultist who grew a conciences, instead of a slave who's supposedly being mind controlled by an extra dimensional entity.